


A Lazy Weekend

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekends are a time to be lazy. Even if you’re Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: 'weekend'.

_Beep, beep, beep._ Opening his eyes slowly, Clark groaned, the sound of his alarm clock having startled him out of a deep sleep. Squinting at it, he found that it was 7:30 am. Even though it was a Saturday, he knew that he had to be at work. The news doesn’t sleep, as Lois loved to say on a daily basis, and it was his job to report it so he didn’t get to do it much either.

But as he tried to get up, he found that he really couldn’t move. Looking down, he found an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He tried to extract himself from the warm embrace but found it to be almost impossible. At least not without waking up the person sleeping next to him.

“Mmm,” he heard a soft murmur. “Don’t go. Stay with me.”

He shifted so he was facing the other occupant of their bed.

“I have to go to work,” he said softly.

Instead of being let go, he was met with the sleepy brown eyes of his now awake boyfriend and a pout. “You don’t have to go anywhere,” came the stubborn reply. “It’s _Saturday_.”

Sighing, he reminded him, “Yes, I do. The Planet _is_ open and we have a paper to produce.”

“But Perry isn’t even expecting you,” his boyfriend insisted.

“Why not?” Clark was puzzled now.

There was a shrug. “Because I may have already called and said you won’t be coming in.”

“Oliver!” Clark exclaimed, shocked.

Oliver Queen didn’t look the least bit apologetic. “What? We work so hard throughout the year and I just wanted one weekend with my boyfriend. Is that so _wrong_?”

Even Clark couldn’t bring himself to argue with that one. A weekend with just Ollie, no work or anything to interrupt them, sounded heavenly.

“I guess not,” Clark said reluctantly. “Though it was quite sneaky for you to do it behind my back like that though.”

“Not like you would’ve done it yourself,” Ollie pointed out. “So I had to do it for you. Even Superman needs a break now and then.”

“So, what are we going to do?” Clark questioned.

“Well, the initial plan was to sleep in,” Ollie admitted. “But I forgot to turn off your alarm clock.”

“It seems like we’re going to get up early anyway,” Clark teased.

“Well, I may be awake but nobody said we have to get _out_ of bed,” Ollie suggested, smirking. Before Clark could respond, Ollie quickly moved to lie on top of him. “I’m pretty sure I can find other ways to _occupy_ our time,” he finished.

Clark grinned. “I think I’d definitely be interested in hearing those plans.”

“I’d rather demonstrate,” Oliver told him and captured Clark’s lips with his own.

As Clark lost himself in Ollie’s embrace, one thought stood out in his mind.

He could really get used to this.


End file.
